


【佐鸣】阁楼

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 我们很像。佐助看着自己的手心，好像在手掌正中，某个他看不见的地方有人画了一个月亮，而在鸣人手掌的相对位置，有人画了一个太阳。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】阁楼

鸣人走到最后一间房前，脚步声很重，敲了敲阁楼的门没得到应答，里面的人仍旧自顾自地收拾东西。他粗暴地推开门闯进来，脚下打滑，差点跪在地板上。  
“好像还是有点醉……佐助？”  
鸣人眨眨眼，佐助正坐在角落看一本书，他嘟哝着挤过去，把整个身体塞进对方怀里，用手按住上面的内容，看着他的眼睛抱怨地说：“这么晚了，去睡觉啊，混蛋。”  
“喝多的人才应该去睡觉，难道指望你整理这些东西吗，笨蛋。”  
佐助把他捣乱的手拨开，鸣人侧了个身，低头凑近了才发现那不是什么书，而是一本颇有年代感的相册。正中央最大的照片上只有两个人，他定睛看了一会儿，视野仍旧一片模糊。  
他嘴里酝酿了几个字，吐出来也含糊不清。佐助捏了捏他的耳朵：“这是从我家祖宅里带出来的老相册。”  
“那这两个人是谁？”鸣人指着相片问。  
佐助无语地说：“上面有三个人，我爸我妈，还有一个是小时候的我。不过这张全家福我已经没什么印象了，大概是鼬留下的吧。”  
鸣人愣了一下，又转头去看，果不其然在那个女人的旁边发现了第三个人。照片的色彩已经有点褪去了，但人像还是很清晰，鸣人甚至认出了佐助惯有的那副表情。  
“我说你啊，拍照的时候要笑一笑啦，”鸣人想了一会儿说，“还有吗？”  
“不知道你想看什么，”佐助啪地一声合上集子，“白痴，快点去睡觉。”  
“明天……可是休息日啊！”鸣人执着地说，“还有吗？佐助小时候的照片。”  
“一共就没几张，其它都是鼬的照片，”佐助闭着眼撒谎，手指按在相册上敲出一个熟悉的节奏，“我数三声，赶紧回去睡觉。”  
鸣人伸手去抢，佐助也懒得跟喝醉的家伙耗时间，把他按在怀里：“一，二——”  
“三！”鸣人贴过去，和他鼻尖碰着鼻尖，瓮声瓮气地学人讲话：“好了时间到了，我还在这里！所以你要把我怎么样！”  
佐助确实不能把他怎么样。他无奈地撤开一点距离，把相册塞进旁边一堆书的夹缝中，专心对付鸣人扑过来的手。  
“哇，好小气，给我看看又不会怎么样！”鸣人挣得脸颊红到耳根，他扒在佐助身上，忽然反应过来，“难不成……是你有秘密在相册里？”  
“没有，”佐助斩钉截铁地说，脸也有点红了，“不过小时候的照片，确实不能给你看。”  
鸣人直起身来奇怪地望着他：“我又不会笑你。”  
佐助露出一个揶揄的表情：“你每次都是这么说的。”  
“我每次都是这么说的，但我每次还是嘲笑了你，所以你才不能给我看？”鸣人挠了挠脸，理出一个奇怪的逻辑，“我知道了的说，肯定是美琴阿姨小时候给你穿女孩子的衣服，你就恼羞成——唔！”  
恼羞成怒的怒滑回肚子里，佐助捂住他的嘴，冷冷地说：“我可以给你看。但是不准吵。”  
鸣人瞪着眼睛，从佐助的手掌里挤出来一句：“肯定有！”  
“哦，肯定有，”佐助把手拿开，意味深长地笑了一下，“那你敢不敢打赌？”  
鸣人被噎了一下，问道：“要是我输了会怎么样？”  
“怎么，不应该问问你赢了会怎么样吗？”佐助把相册抽出来，准备翻开第一页，鸣人情急之下扑过去把集子重新拍住合上，嘴里嚷着等一等，佐助觉得他实在好笑，“不赌也可以，你现在回去睡觉我就当作你没来过，所有事我都不会追究。”  
鸣人张着嘴反应了一会儿，听起来好像是个不错的买卖。佐助乘胜追击，又补充了一句：“所以你赌吗？”  
“喂喂，等一下，”鸣人的脑子终于清醒了一点，他愤怒地看着佐助，“混蛋，你是不是又想骗我，我根本没做什么事为什么要说追不追究这种话！”  
他一下子从爱人的骗局中回过神，当机立断地伸出手，软的不行就来硬的。鸣人哼哼唧唧地越过佐助的身体去够书堆里的相册：“本大爷才不跟你打赌！”  
漩涡鸣人选择直接抢。  
“喂！”  
佐助被他的无耻惊呆了，拉住他的手腕往回扯。

其实那本相册里确实没什么东西，佐助发一万个誓，除了高中和大学时候他和鸣人的几张合照之外，他小时候的照片屈指可数。只可惜鸣人的意识还泡在同学会饭桌上的那几杯酒里，从他脚步虚浮地闯进阁楼时佐助就明白了，下次绝对不会让这家伙再喝这么多。  
那一扯似乎让鸣人吃了一记结实的痛，佐助便趁机把鸣人按在了地板上，膝盖压着他一条腿，鸣人终于动不了了，埋怨地叫道：“可恶，到底有什么秘密嘛，你越藏我越好奇啊！”  
你越抢我也越不想给你看啊！佐助绷着脸一词不发，心里也骂道。鸣人见他好像真的生气了，撇着嘴哼哼起来：“不给看就不给看，小气鬼佐助。”  
真是败给这家伙了。  
“什么也没有，”佐助放开他，无奈地拿过相册翻给他看，“本来只想跟你开玩笑，结果你这家伙居然当真了。”  
“这也太没意思了！”鸣人瞪着相册，看后不留情地评价道，“你家祖宅拿出来的照片本为什么要放我和你的合影……这些你哥都留着吗？”  
“不是鼬，笨蛋，”佐助合上相册，看着鸣人平静地说，“这些我和你一起的照片，都是我放进去的。”  
最后一页只贴了一张相片，是一个男孩子骑自行车的背影。照相技术不说糟糕但绝对称不上好，抖动中的镜头完全没有对焦，但鸣人依然认出来了，那是佐助拍的自己。他们在一条大桥上追着前面半圆形的火红太阳，黄昏时分热烈的光一路烧到车胎和脚下，耳边的风声好像近在咫尺，唤醒他久违的记忆。  
“真看不出来，你居然都留着……有的还是我们高中时候郊游拍的呢，恐怕连卡卡西老师都不知道扔到哪里去了吧。”  
好半晌鸣人才轻轻地说。他合上嘴，总算收起那副吃惊的表情。酒也醒得差不多了，他不再大喊大叫地要求看佐助其他的照片，只是对着那张镜头下的自己发呆。  
说实话这样子傻透了。但是佐助没办法出口嘲笑他，凝视着那张曾经的照片，在剩余酒精刺激的神经阵痛中，怎么想不起为什么当初要拍这么一副画面。

沉默了好一会儿，鸣人喃喃地问：“我骑车的样子有这么蠢吗？”  
佐助盯着照片，脑子里浮现出很多的往事。然后他听见自己说：“比照片里蠢多了。”  
二楼走廊最末端的屋子本来是要留作当客房的，鸣人搬进来之后家里东西多了不少，他大包小包的杂物没地方放，佐助前些日子回家给故去的亲戚扫墓，从祖宅里也带回来一点东西。他放在这里的书更多，鬼使神差地，把床底下某个收纳筐里的相册集也拿了回来。  
但佐助并不打算把它摆在卧室里。这么做至少不会让他们每天抬起头就看到的是宇智波一家三口人的全家福。对此，佐助有说不上的复杂情绪，他离开家一个人居住了很长的时间，在这些日子里哥哥和父母都来看望过他，这些佐助生命中重要的至亲终于舍得放开手，把血脉中相连的这一部分交给他自己，缓慢而孤单地生长。  
佐助摊开自己的手掌，杂乱的手纹听说是不好的象征。他手指回收，向里握了握。离开家对他来说是一件无关痛痒的小事，然而这并不意味着失去，哥哥曾经对他这么说过。很久之前他认为脱离是一种逃跑，逃开父母安排的人生，逃开与兄长相似的轨迹。依赖长辈从来不是宇智波一族的作风，他们每个人的天性里都有一种向上的疯狂，佐助也并不例外。  
上个月鼬过来的时候鸣人还没有打算搬进来，他们在佐助的房间里谈话，鼬问他，一个人住了这么久，你觉得怎么样？  
佐助想说还能怎么样，但是出口却变成了，下个星期会有别的人住进来。鼬感到有些吃惊，但是很快也意识到了，点点头说道，鸣人很好。佐助便说这是当然的。  
鼬看着长大的弟弟笑了，你们很像。  
佐助还是说，这是当然的。  
我们很像。佐助看着自己的手心，好像在手掌正中，某个他看不见的地方有人画了一个月亮，而在鸣人手掌的相对位置，有人画了一个太阳。  
我们那么像，这是当然的。

但是让佐助决定把相册带走的并不是他与家庭的合照，而是那些没有被自己放进收藏夹中的零散相片。佐助能认出来，这些都是前不久，高中母校的导师回传给他的，每个人手里都握着这沉甸甸的东西，比照片本身的重量多得太多。但对于佐助来说，他只是觉得再稀松平常不过。他和漩涡鸣人在七岁时，家门口那条无端挖出来的河道旁见过第一面，初中成了要好的伙伴，挨过了高中三年的暧昧期，一路来到大学，来到大学毕业，来到今天这一秒。假如他们其中任何一方隔断了这漫长的牵连，想必佐助的心境会有更大的波澜，然而幸运的，也是理所当然的，他们没有。这份牵连紧紧地，好似一股无形的压力把他们关在一起，在这个巨大到仿佛由不可控力构建的双人空间里，他们自由地呼吸，在瞬息万变的时间里相爱，做一切事，却未曾感到分毫的枷锁。  
它，这个庞然大物不必锁起来，不必翻开，甚至不必用眼睛去看。它实在太珍贵又太形影不离。佐助想，这是对他来说重要的东西。巨大而轻盈地存在着。

佐助回过神来，发现一旁的鸣人眼神清透地望着他。  
热夜起风的阁楼里，墙上的摆钟敲了沙哑的十一下。佐助忽然心情非常不错。  
第十一下钟摆的声音消失之后，不出佐助所料地，鸣人吻了过来，轻轻一推就把他压在了背后的地板上。金发男孩小声又抱怨地说：“高中时期的照片是不错，但是，但是啊，看不到小时候的佐助太可惜了。”  
佐助微微挑起眉：“你想怎么样？”  
“不要明知故问，可恶的家伙，”鸣人伸手来脱他的上衣，“才十一点钟，我还以为很晚了呢！”  
“所以你想要吗？”  
“不是说了不要明知故问吗！”鸣人俯下身咬了他一口，佐助屈起腿，把鸣人困在自己的身上，就着刚才的姿势仰起脸去亲他。鸣人很乖地张开嘴和他接吻，手穿过佐助的脖子与地板之间的缝隙搂住了他，骑在他身上轻轻地蹭。  
两个人下身相撞的地方很快都起了反应，鸣人把自己的裤子蹬掉，伸手去解佐助的裤子，边耍流氓边说：“佐助好色。”  
鸣人在床上一向话多，佐助早就知道该怎么对付这家伙了。他毫不客气地揪住鸣人的乳头用力拉扯，另一只手卡着他的腰，手指陷进对方柔软的臀肉里。鸣人很快咬着牙喘起来，趴在佐助身上给自己后面做扩张，他心急又不得要领，没弄几下就把手指抽出来准备换真家伙。  
佐助操他虽然算不上多温柔，但不想把难得的好气氛搅混。鸣人凑上来亲他，感觉到湿漉漉的后头又伸进来两根手指，他狡猾地笑了，一亲亲到佐助右边的脸颊：“学长。”  
佐助一僵，偏过头躲开那个吻：“乱说什么。”  
“哇，你兴奋了吧！”鸣人激动地说，“喊你学长啦，怎么样，佐助学长，舒服吗？”  
“你这家伙分分场合，”佐助无动于衷地指奸他，顶着鸣人身体深处的腺体前后磨了两下，“这话应该我问你才对。”  
男孩发出一声呜咽，被摸对了地方显然让他很舒服。佐助恶劣地露出一个微笑，手指又用力：“舒服吗？”  
回答他的是鸣人粘腻又莽撞的吻。他把佐助的手指从自己后面拽出来，按着他的腰把那根性器往里塞，嘴上咕哝着不知道说了点什么，佐助听他说话含糊，声音又低又软，莫名觉得下流。  
他旋即坐起来，掐着鸣人的腰顶进去，终于牢牢地扣住了他。那两条跪在他腰旁的腿明显打抖，佐助摸到里面，连内侧的软肉都绷紧了。这个姿势他们尝试得不多，鸣人技巧生疏，一时间连动都动不了，喃喃地告诉佐助自己腿酸，要等会儿再动。  
佐助无语地咬上他的脖子：“是你先来招惹我的吧，吊车尾的。”  
鸣人挺着身体给他玩胸，腰有点发抖，但嘴上还是快乐地说：“我都这么主动了，学长动一动吧。”  
“吊车尾的，跟你说了不要这么喊！”佐助忍无可忍，拍拍他的屁股，“换个姿势。”  
“你又要从后面来？”鸣人泪眼迷蒙地问他，声音哑哑的，还是很含糊不清，“还是从前面进来吧，我想看着你……”  
他抱着佐助，又挤出来那个称呼。快点快点，从前面插进来，宇智波学长。  
佐助把他压在地板上，低头去亲他，试图堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴。鸣人咬着他的嘴唇没让这个霸道的计划得逞，腿被抬起来，后面也被填得满满当当，他才说：“配合我一下嘛，你这家伙真无趣。”  
佐助不说话，握着鸣人的膝弯重重地撞进去，那一下刚好擦过前列腺，鸣人爽得差点哭出来，抬手抓住了佐助的胳膊。他被干得好一会儿都没吐出来别的话，但零零碎碎的呻吟里佐助还是听到了那个词。学长，学长。鸣人哑着嗓子喊，也不知道是不是故意这样，他总是习惯在做爱的时候用佐助最受不了的腔调喊他，眼睛微微眯起来，在夜里视野不够明朗，但佐助还是能凭靠过往的记忆想象到那双蓝色的眼睛。  
然后他又来吻他，要那个发声的渠道彻底消失。吻火急火燎地落下来，烫得无比吓人。鸣人就断断续续地说：“你知道吗……我想起我高考结束之后来你家，在你房间……”

佐助也想起来了。他们高中毕业之后第一次干坏事。没人有胆子去旅馆开房，鸣人也不是专程来找暧昧对象干这事的，一切都发生在一个无风的夏天的午后。他们怀着懵懂而矛盾的心，终于把彼此的嘴唇贴到一起。佐助的房间窗子关得严严实实，门也上了锁，那是他们在撞到一起接吻的时候关上的，那声落锁的动静终于让两个人把理智掀翻，鸣人甚至开始发抖，想说的话全都在那一刻被咽了回去，融化在蔬果汁味道的气息里，他第一次没有那么讨厌蔬菜的味道。  
他们倒在床上滚到一起，又亲又摸，一共做了三次，最后一回佐助把他打抖的腿并到一起，操着男孩柔软的麦色腿根射了出来。他吻到鸣人的后背，嘴唇和舌尖的温度把对方从神游中拽回来，被推上了又一次高潮。  
佐助全部想起来了，他咬着鸣人的耳朵，顶到那个熟悉的位置，快而浅地撞他，嘴里迷糊地说：“待会儿哥哥要回来给我们补课，吊车尾的，题都做完了吗？”  
“做完了……”鸣人呜咽一声，反应过来佐助这是在和他演以前高中生的戏码，“就是，就是……”  
“就是什么？”佐助又开始玩弄他胸前的那两点东西，呼吸贴着他的脖子是滚烫的，“我不是都教过你了吗，还有哪里不会？”  
“一定要在这种时候说这个吗？”鸣人睁开眼睛，抱住佐助的脖子，“我们可以等到做完，等你哥哥敲门之前再下床，有什么不会的你再教教我，佐助学——”

可恶。  
佐助终于演不下去了，他闭上嘴巴狠狠撞了他两下：“再让我听到那个称呼就把你的嘴堵起来。”  
意识到对方可能是动真格的，鸣人也就不再逗他了。他撑起上半身胡乱地咬上佐助的脸，一连留了好几个牙印，本来想说不让我喊你，总得让我干点别的吧，结果被掀翻从后面又捅进来。鸣人趴在地板上热得浑身泛红，眼泪和唾液混在一起，样子看上去很可怜。  
佐助低低问他：“想射吗？”  
他微微张开嘴，唾液溢出来，直发出几串气音，连呻吟都断断续续的。鸣人把手别到后面摸了个空，缓了好一会儿才说：“太舒服了。”  
黑头发的宇智波笑话他，把他的腰捞起来，用跟刚才不同频率的节奏弄他。整个房间只有窗子的声音，还有门外香樟上的蝉叫。夏天的声音挤在狭小的阁楼里哪也去不了，鸣人觉得自己也无处可逃。

不知道过了多久，可能是十二点，可能没有到，在那个将近午夜的时刻，佐助最后吻了他。一吻吻在脊背拱起的骨头上，就和当年他们混乱的第三次一样。鸣人的记忆立刻被唤醒，反应过来这个动作代表什么的时候，他头晕眼花地高潮了。  
鸣人意识模糊地脸贴着地，倒是还有力气用手去找佐助的手掌。他们的手扣在一起，白天变成夜晚，太阳就变成了月亮。

FIN


End file.
